Vaporeon
Vaporeon is the first of Eevee's eight evolutions, and the largest by a considerable margin. Including their tails, they are the longest of all the evolutions by at least a couple inches, and they weigh the most, sitting at an average of 4 pounds heavier than your average Umbreon and nearly ten pounts heavier than a Jolteon. All that extra size and weight means that some Vaporeon have a drastically different fighting style than their smaller, more agile counterparts. Pokedex Information Vaporeon evolves from Eevee through the usage of a Water Stone, or very rarely after spending an extended amount of time in a very wet enviorment. Their genetic makeup allows them to melt into water invisibly, giving them a substantial advantage over anyone near or in the water. They also have a limited ability to control water, using it to do their bidding. In addition, their natural ability is Water Absorb, preventing them from taking damage from all but the strongest Water-based attacks. The average Vaporeon weighs in at a significant 63.9 pounds or 29 kilograms, with a height of about 3 feet 3 inches or 1 meter. While they may be tied for tallest with Umbreon and Leafeon, they are easily the heaviest, and some Vaporeon even tip the scales at close to 70 pounds. Their highest stat by far is pure Hit Points, allowing them to weather damage in a way that other Eeveelutions only dream about. They also have a respectable Special Defense to back up their hitpoints, resulting in Electric-type attacks being less useful against a Vaporeon than one may think at first glance. They also have a high Special Attack, although not as high as Espeon or Glaceon. Vaporeon in the Eevee Elite Vaporeon can fill a variety of roles do to their weight. While most of them will sit at range and douse enemies with several powerful Water-type attacks, and many can add in a few various Ice-type attacks too. They may not have the sheer power of a Glaceon, but a Vaporeon's water attacks have significant knockback and are the best at simply knocking over an opponent, leaving them vulnerable. But because of their size, they also make decent close-range attackers if they train for speed. Without speed, a Vaporeon at close range is too slow to be much of a threat, but with some speed training they will do surprisingly well. Vaporeon's massive tail allows it to have especially strong attacks, including Iron Tail and Aqua Tail. Their weight also gives them a devastating Giga Impact attack. Overall, however, the number of short-range Vaporeons is low compared to the number who stays back and attacks from a distance. Many of the higher-level Vaporeons add to their massive hit point pools by using Aqua Ring and some kind of water armor. Although Aqua Ring is undoubtedly worse than the healing moves some of the other Eeveelutions have access to, and unlike those moves can't be used to heal allies other than Vaporeons, it requires much less energy to activate and maintain. Water Armor varies in usefulness, and often times is not real effective against ranged energy attacks, but with some users the armor can be made dense enough that a dagger or even a low-velocity bullet will not pass through it and hurt the user. Some Vaporeons even combine the two moves into one, giving them a nearly impenetrable self-repairing armor that heals the user at the same time. As far as ranged attacks go, Vaporeon has a bit more variety of attacks to choose from than Glaceon or Espeon. It can use most of Glaceon's standard Ice attacks, although Flash Freeze is not available, and to that it adds a wide variety of Water attacks, including your basic Water Gun and Hydro Pump and more advanced status-causing Water Pulse and Scald. Add in the fact that Rain doesn't damage your allies like Hail does while still powering up your moves, and Vaporeon becomes a very good addition to any team for almost any mission where pure speed isn't real important. There are three primary fighting styles for a Vaporeon- ranged, close quarters, and pure tank. The ranged fighters generally fight like a Glaceon, with a bit less range and firepower but with a much higher ability to take damage. Close Quarters Vaporeons ususally fight like an Umbreon or a short-range Jolteon, mixing their physical attacks with ranged moves used at minimal distances. Tank Vaporeons are there to soak up damage and protect their allies, and they ususally will sit in front of any ranged allies, blocking anyone from reaching them while supporting with their own ranged moves. It should also be noted that due to their large tail, most Vaporeon find that the small cockpits of most aircraft aren't real comfortable, and thus there are not many Vaporeon fighter pilots. The weight and size of a Vaporeon gives one last advantage over the other Eeveelutions- they are able to carry more. They can't carry a whole lot more than anyone else, but this does mean that they can more comfortably carry heavy weapons such as broadswords, light machine guns, or anti-material rifles. They are also much more capable of carrying other Eeveelutions on their backs if needed. Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies